Naruto: You Raise me up
by Kidan Yoshilda
Summary: Summary too big to be placed out here, so the Summary is inside. It's song fic so place give it a shot you may love it.


I know that this song was done to death. However after thinking about for so long I only had one thought. This fits Naruto so well that I just had to make it. Anyways in order for this song to work I had to do it in Semi-script. Now I know that it's not aloud, how ever it's not a script, it's a story using that from there is a difference there.

So I hop that you like this small one shot.

**You Raise Me Up.  
>Naruto Style.<br>Rating: G  
>Pairing: None.<strong>

**Summary:  
>Since the death of Jiraiya Naruto hasn't been the same. One night after the defeat of Pein the Konoha eleven had decided to go out for Karaoke. However Naruto isn't in the mood. The girls see this, they needed to cheer him up, to prove to him that he is needed, That he is loved and that He can Raise People Up, now it their turn to return the favor.<strong>

"I'm not going and that's final!" Naruto had yelled at Hinata who had a broken look to her before Naruto had slammed his door into her face.Naruto made his way to his bed, out of all the places that haven't been hit when Pain had destroyed Konoha It had to be his ruin down piece of shit apartment.

Naruto heard another knocking at the door and growled they just wouldn't give up would they? "I said go away!" He had yelled out. Just then several people had busted into the room and jumped him. "If I have to go to that troublesome get together so do you." Shikamaru Nara said as he picked Naruto up and had thrown his to Kiba.

"I should kick your ass for being mean to Hinata you bastard." Kiba said as he started to tie in some ninja wire. "Now be a good little fox and come along." Kiba and Shikamaru then picked Naruto up like he was a log and started to carry him to the karaoke bar.

**A few minutes later…**  
>By the time the boys arrived the party was already underway. Gai and Lee had a good voice and everyone was shocked when they had started singing 'Go' which was better known as 'Fighting Dreamers.'<p>

The next person to go up was Chouji who had starting sing much to everyone amusement, the Start called 'Eat it.' This was a song about food. Some of the guys had gone up next and started to sing 'Another Irish drinking song' which had everyone looking at Tsunade.

However during all of this four girls had gathered in a corner, waiting their turn as they had gone though a lot of the songs, they needed a song to help get Naruto out of his bad mood. As they had looked though the book they had found one.

After reading the lyrics to get a feel for the song they couldn't help but looking at each other. The song fitted Naruto perfectly. It was how they feel for the young man that had saved their lives so many times before. They couldn't wait to sing it.

Suddenly Hinata had an Idea about how to make this song even more special. Running Sakura had told the others and they all nodded. The song was so good for Naruto if this song didn't tell the blond how they feel, nothing would.

A few minutes had passed and everyone including Naruto had to wait. Something else was being added to the next song but no one had known what except for the four girls that had planned to sing next. Just as someone was about to get up Hinata, Sakura, Ino, And Temari had all came out. Each one had a smile at Naruto.

When the music had started thing got quiet.  
><strong>(Okay so a little break in the action here from here on out the Lyrics will be written in script from with the names being before the lyrics themselves.)<strong>

So soon and the music started playing the lights had turned out. In the background everyone saw a much younger Sakura sitting down on the ground crying her heart out.

Sakura: _When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary when troubles come and my heart burdened me.  
>Then, I am still and wait here in the silence, until you come and sit awhile with me.<em>

What had happen next was a much younger Naruto as well. He had a sad look on his face as he sat Next to Sakura. He didn't say anything as he had just sat there. Just sitting there looking at her. The seen fades.

Sakura: _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

The Seen changes once more to a teenage Sakura along with her team kicking butt in the Chuunin exams. Naruto seeing that something was going to happen to his team mate picks her up and kicks the guy away from her.

Sakura quickly jumps off over Naruto's shoulders to punch the guy in the face. Those getting the scroll that they needed. Each member of team seven giving each other a high five.

The scene changes again to a teenage Hinata, again taken during the Chuunin exams. Hinata had a sad look on her face as she was up against Neji, her cousin.

Hinata: _There is no life, no life without its hunger; each restless heart beats so imperfectly;  
>but when you come and I am filled with wonder, sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.<em>

Naruto was yelling at Hinata to not give up. By this point while watch the scene play out behind the girls Naruto had shot a piercing glare at Neji. When the last hit came though everyone could see the smile on Hinata's face though.

Hinata: _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;  
>I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be.<em>

The next two people to sing were Temari and Ino. The video showing what Naruto had done for Temari was to show everyone what Naruto had done for her little brother. However it was what was showing was Ino. Namely what he did after team ten's sensei was killed.

Ino: _And when I think, I think I'm not imported, and wonder what, it is I have to give.  
>Is then you bring, you with me insurance, you give me strength and show me how to live.<em>

It was taken shortly after team ten had gotten their revenge; Ino was feeling pretty down thinking that she didn't do much. Naruto walked up to her and sat down on the bench, showing her pictures that he had taken over the years.

Ino show for the first time how she had helped Sakura faces those bullies when they had picked on her. How Sakura and her became fast friends from day one. Naruto watching from the back ground as the two ran off.

Temari & Ino: _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be._

The scene changes again to show Naruto fighting Kabuto with Tsunade watching as he defended her when she couldn't everyone watched in horror as Naruto took a hit that was meant for her and as how Tsunade started to fight back her fears and had driven back Orochimaru and his boy toy.

All Four Girls: _You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be._

Scenes showing Naruto helping people across the village no one had known about. Naruto giving some of his food to the poor, Sharing blankets on cold winter days. Naruto giving a battle cry during the invasion to help raise the sprites of the Ninja force of Konoha.

Hinata &Sakura:_ You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains; you raise me up, to walk on stormy seas; I am strong, when I am on your shoulders; you raise me up... To more than I can be._

Everyone watched as Naruto stood tall on his father's head. Watching Konoha as they had started to rebuild. The sprites of the villagers rose that day. But what had surprised them all were the last few pictures, People of Konoha shaking hands with the young man, some of the women hugging him.

But as the lasts words of the song was said. Each of the girls had given Naruto a hug. The last one being of Sakura taken only a few days ago.

Sakura: _You raise me up…To more then I can be._

**(Okay back to normal now.)**

After the song Naruto got up and left. Everyone was still in shock after everything that they had seen. Hinata saw this, however before she could run after him Sakura had beaten her to it. Maybe it was best if his team had talked him.

Top of the Hokage monument…

"I thought I would find you here." The pick haired teen said. Naruto didn't say anything. Sakura knew that he would and sat beside him. Naruto turned his head a little to her and gave a soft smile. After all it was what he had done for her so many years ago.

The last words of the song were going though Sakura mind as she once again sung them out loud. "You raise me up, to more then I can be…" This putting a small smile on Naruto's face.

The end…

Well there you go. I hoped that you had liked it. As you saw Temari was in this one but I don't know why, maybe it was to honor the pairing who knows. I was going to use Ten-ten but I can remember what he would have done for her.

So as you can tell that yes it was an AU to a point, but does that really matter? As for the third verse of the song I got that off of my Grandmothers concert group called CMI the Michigan/Ohio Concert Choir.

As far as pairing would go I would have to say that was up in the air. For me my favorite is Naruto/Ino followed closely by Naruto/Temari, Then Naruto/Sakura with Naruto/Hinata being my least favorite.

I hope you all like this story and that you will leave a review for me telling me how I did and what not.  
>You all have a nice day.<p>

Kidan Out.


End file.
